


Plan in Place

by assholeachilleus



Series: Deaf!jon au [10]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Deaf!Jon, M/M, elias is starting his evil plans, honestly hes the worst, melanie should've been allowed to stab him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholeachilleus/pseuds/assholeachilleus
Summary: Elias singles out Jon to work on something specific for him, it's framed as a choice, but Jon idly wonders what would happen if he refused. Part of my deaf!jon au, but can be read alone.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Deaf!jon au [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072478
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Plan in Place

**Author's Note:**

> god i actually hate writing elias bc jonny has made him such an evil genius and i am neither evil nor a genius jdksjksj
> 
> i've been going with this short story format bc i feel it helps me keep motivation, and makes it easier so people can dip in and out of the series as they want. however, im also happy to consider compiling future fics (so this one and on) into one big one, so if you have a preference let me know :D
> 
> As always, thank you for everyone who reads, and leaves kudos and comments, you're very much appreciated <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jon knocked lightly on the worn door, the sound echoing out like fireworks in the empty, stone corridor. A second later a firm ‘come in’ rang out, slightly muffled by the thick wood, but insistent nonetheless. Jon took a deep breath, grasping the cool brass handle, and entering Elias’ office.

It was somehow exactly what he’d expected. The antique, worn furniture looked like it had been there since the Institute was founded. The wooden desk looked sturdy and heavy, a piece of square red leather adorning the top, gold lines curling and warping and winding around the edges. The man himself was sat in a leather chair, that looked in much better condition than everything else in the room, an impassive look on his face. A silver tray sat on a small table with carved legs, the cut crystal decanters absorbing the low yellow light of the room, and sending it sprawling out in fractals of crimsons, and emeralds, and deep blues.

Elias watched him coolly as Jon took a seat across the desk, with the kind of detached observation of a doctor checking a wound. Jon noted the expensive looking pocket watch tied to his waistcoat by a delicate silver chain, the lid carved with the cursive initials of ‘JM’, engraved so deep into the metal that they looked two shades darker than the watch itself.

“Jon.” Elias greeted, his voice low and void of emotion. It sent shivers skittering across Jon’s skin. “I wanted to see how you are getting on in your new position. It has been, what, two weeks now? How is everything going?”

Jon fought the urge to shuffle in the uncomfortable chair. “Elias. It’s, ah, it’s been going well thank you. There’s definitely a lot to learn.” Elias was still watching him in that unnerving way, watching but not really seeing. Looking through him. It felt more like knowing, like Elias could see everything Jon was, and what he felt, and his shortcomings, as though the words were physically written across his skin, in eager anticipation to be read.

Elias smiled coldly, a low flame burning cool in his eyes. “And yet you have come so far since you started, in such a short time. It is very impressive, I must say. You have a lot of promise, Jon, and I intended to capitalise on it.”

Jon’s forehead creased, a creeping coldness seeping into his stomach, icy fingers reaching in and churning his insides around and around in a circular motion that made him feel sick.

“Sorry, I, ah, I’m not sure I follow?”

Elias’ pinched expression flashed a tick more impatient just for a second, but then it was gone. Replaced with that cool expressionless mask that gave no false promises of comfort or reassurance or fondness.

“Seeing that you have overcome two separate entities, and how quick you have taken to the work that we do here, I have some work I would like you to do for me.” Elias rested his elbows on the desk, his posture impossibly rigid given the position, a carved marble statue cold and stony in expression. The glass ink well on his desk caught the light from his desk lamp, tinged green by the rectangular colour, which eerily reflected across the room, illuminating it in a sickly glow.

Jon nodded, that watched feeling reaching out with cruel hands to scrape and twitch and pinch across his shoulders. “What sort of work would it be?” He felt worry squirm in his stomach, writhing and wriggling and worming, burrowing down into his body and firmly staying put.

“I would like you to undertake some research on my behalf.” His voice was level and smooth, the words running in an orderly pattern as they left Elias’ lips. “It would entail reading statements on a particular entity and conducting some independent research. I feel this would be extremely valuable to both the Institute and myself.”

Jon was pinned by Elias’ gaze, bleak and grey as steel, and just as unyielding. “I, ah, I appreciate the offer. And, and, that you have confidence in my abilities. But-”

Elias shuffled the papers on his desk, his mouth slightly downturned in the whispers of a grimace. “Jon. You do not need to answer now.” He cleared his throat. “You would be looking over documents pertaining to the entity known as the Stranger. It would be much of what you are doing now, reading statements, independent research, and generally just searching for leads. Give it until, say, the end of the week, and get back to me with your answer.”

Jon nodded numbly, his head moving as if of its own accord. “Okay, I’ll give it a think and get back to you. Is there anything else?”

Elias smiled that cold, emotionless smile that sent shivers prickling across Jon’s skin. “No, that is everything. You are dismissed.”

Jon stood up a little too quickly, itching to get out of the oppressive office, and rid himself of that icy, burning gaze on his back.

“Right, ah, thank you.” Elias nodded once, lowering his eyes back to the sheets of paper on his desk.

“Think about it, Jon.” The words followed Jon as he exited the office, gulping in the clear, light air of the dark corridor. The fist around his chest unclenched, and he pressed his forehead to the cool stone, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

What Elias had left unsaid hung around him, wrappings its cold arms around his body and squeezing, leaving him disoriented and dizzy. He knew there was a thinly-veiled message under what he had said. Like he didn’t really have a choice at all. As though Elias already knew all the answers and events that would take place, and was just playing a waiting game. Jon really didn’t think he’d want to find out what would happen if he refused the offer. If he refused to play the game. He sighed. What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
